Bikini Bottom's Robot Apocalypse
by zxcraous
Summary: Bikini Bottom is filled with robot replacements and Squidward is the only one not infected. Will he save the town? This story is INCOMPLETE since I want to hear from viewers and find out if I should continue or kill this piece. Please review!


The robots had taken over everyone: Spongebob (THANK GOD), Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, and so forth. Now, I was all alone, still a misunderstood artist. Yes, out of all the people in the sea, _I _make it out okay. At least I don't have to hear Spongebob's annoying laugh anymore…

"Get to work, Squidward!" Robotbob shouted from his house.

"All right, all right, I'm going, you bucket of bolts," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Robotbob angrily pulled out his laser gun.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, Robotbob!"

"That's what I thought."

As I stepped outside, Robotrick tackled me.

"What did I do now?!"

"That's your punishment for bothering my robot buddy!"

Finally, after walking with pain all over my body, I made it to work. This would be difficult to live with.

"You are late for work, Squidward!" shouted Robot Krabs.

"Yeah, yeah, like I didn't already know. . ."

"Do not talk back to your boss that way!"

Gosh, how mean could these guys be? They're beating me at my own game!

"Yes, may I help you?" I said to the mechanical fish.

"I-would-like-a-a-a-a—" the fish shorted-out.

"Come on, I don't have time for this! Wake up!" I shouted at it.

"SQUIDWARD! Get that customer a new brain this instant!" Robot Krabs snarled.

Man, what a drag. How did this even happen? Oh yeah, it was all Plankton's fault.

_"Today, the Krabby patty secret recipe will be mine!" Plankton said._

_ "What's the plan this time, honey?" Karen asked._

_ "I'm going to use blue prints for a doomsday ray and twist the plans a little. When I do, I'll have the formula's bottle grow legs!"_

_ His wife raises a brow, "What good will that do?"_

_ "Once it has legs, I will control it to come here!"_

_ "If you can make that happen, I will do ANYTHING for you."_

_ "Have some hope. I still have it!"_

_ Actually, Plankton would have been a success that day if it hadn't been for the funnel attached to the ray. That ray worked differently, too. Its shot its targets through coordinates. Dumbly, though, he had spilt his soda on it. So when he put in his coordinates with the funnel on it, the ray ended up spreading its invisible gas to everyone. How did I survive, though?_

_ I had been in the freezer at the time since Spongebob was too afraid. The ray must've not been able to penetrate the metal doors, I suppose?_

After giving the fish a new brain, I returned to my post. If only I wasn't alone! I would've taken anyone in the freezer with me . . . even Spongebob if it came to that.

"Come on, these robots are famished, Mr. Squidward!" Robot Krabs nagged.

I couldn't take it. Without a care, I ran for it. There had to be some way to change everyone back!

"GET BACK HERE!" a group of bots chased me.

Finally, I lost them. Where would I find a cure for this? Without a clue, I decided to go to the library and pray that there were some medical or mechanical books there.

"Medical books? For what?" asked the robot librarian.

"I'm attempting to find a cure for an illness."

"Okay, then. Those are found down this way," her arm squeaked due to a lack of oil.

There were so many books on medical science. Would a doctor even know how to cure this? Is this even a medical issue?

"Aha!" I located a medical encyclopedia.

After racing home, I tried the "R" section for anything on robots. Nothing was there. Maybe I would catch something if I skimmed each page! Suddenly, I came across something.

_"'When metal covers sea creature skin for a certain amount of time, it causes an infection of the brain.'"_

That was all I needed. Now I know that this is some kind of infection! Which infection, though? Back to the library I went.

"Now you need a book on infections? Okay, they're right by where you found that one," the librarian was either really impressed or she was getting suspicious.

Now, I tried "M" for metal. Luckily, it was there in bold, black ink.

_"'As most doctors and specialists should know, metal causes a serious infection of the brain when it combines with the skin of sea creatures. There is a certain gas called Lymphigna Lazagna that transmits metal molecules and makes a robot out of what touches it. Beware of spreading it; it spreads very quickly and it can linger for miles if supported by a device that has it do so. The brain infection that is received due to an ingestion of Lymphigna Lazagna or just coming into contact with metal is called Robotolotogazotoitis. Robotolotogazotoitis is when the brain believes it is a robot since it is covered with metal so it starts to act like an evil robot that is mean towards humans. There is no medicinal cure.'" _

I collapsed onto the floor. Seriously, there is _no_ cure at all? Barnacles. Dirty, dirty barnacles. How do they know about these diseases and write paragraphs that go for miles then _not know the cure_? Well, how am I going to get out of this?

Suddenly, I had an idea. Why not just retrieve the ray? I raced over to the Chum Bucket.

"Hello, sir, welcome to the Chum Bucket—Squidward? What are you doing here?" Robotlankton asked.

"Where is that ray you used to turn everyone into bots?"

"Why do you need to know?"

_Dang, these robots are nosy!_

"I just want to borrow it so I can transform myself."

_Squidward, you are such a GENIUS!_

"Excellent choice. I will get it for you."

_Great, he fell for it! Everyone will LOVE you after you save them all, Squidward! Now, what do I do when he gets back?_

"Here it is. Want to just do it here so you won't have to return it?"

_Barnacles. Should've thought that through._

"Well, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

I ran for it.

"GIVE THAT BACK! BOTS OF BIKINI BOTTOM, STOP HIM!"

Great, another chase scene. I eventually make it to Jellyfish Fields and notice that yet again the robots lose me.

"APOCALYPSE! APOCALYPSE!" I imitated myself freaking out while saying "Future!" from when I traveled through time all those years ago.

I bolted into my house and locked everything. How was I going to dissect this ray with no skill and without releasing _Lymphigna Lazagna_ onto myself? My solution: sneaking into Sandy's tree dome for a suit. After running all the way there, I prayed that Robotandy wasn't home. For some reason, her door was unlocked. Without realizing it for a second, I found myself trapped and face-to-face with Robotandy.


End file.
